


Our Love Is All We Need

by Breya_Renee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breya_Renee/pseuds/Breya_Renee
Summary: With the atmosphere destroyed, humans live in giant climate-controlled domes. Going outside is forbidden, not to mention deadly. Two young couples, fed up with being forced apart, decide to leave the dome. Expecting to die the moment they hit the ground, they are surprised to find that they are alive, safe, and together. Even after the couples are shunned, more and more young forced apart couples begin to leave, too. Follow these couples on their journey to freedom and life outside of the dome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like these kind of stories, then I suggest that you don't read or try to post negative comments on any of my stories. If you like these kind of stories, please subscribe and comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the atmosphere destroyed, humans live in giant climate-controlled domes. Going outside is forbidden, not to mention deadly. Two young couples, fed up with being forced apart, decide to leave the dome. Expecting to die the moment they hit the ground, they are surprised to find that they are alive, safe, and together. Even after the couples are shunned, more and more young forced apart couples begin to leave, too. Follow these couples on their journey to freedom and life outside of the dome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like these kind of stories, then I suggest that you don't read or try to post negative comments on any of my stories. If you like these kind of stories, please subscribe and comment.

"Mom, why can't we go outside?" Santana asks as she tries to imagine what the outside of the dome looks like.

"Santana, you know why." Her mother, Maribel Lopez, scolds.

"Yeah, I know. Can I go meet Britt?" Santana asks, quietly.

"Go." Her mother responds. Santana leaves as quickly as she could. Santana meets up with Brittany in a small storage room that nobody uses. When Santana and Brittany get comfortable, Santana starts to speak.

"Britt, I think we should leave the dome." Before Brittany is able to answer, the door opens suddenly to reveal two boys. They look terrified as they step quickly away from each other. Santana and Brittany move apart, too.

"Are you guys like us?" The smallest of the two boys asks slowly, but quietly. Santana nods, frantically.  

Brittany responds with, "Are you going to tell on us?" The tallest boy shakes his head just as fast as Santana nods hers.

"You guys can come in if you promise to not tell and be quiet." The boy promise and then scramble into small storage like their lives depended on it. Once they get settled, Santana continues her interrupted statement.

"Well since you guys are new, I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Santana."

"And my name is Brittany." Brittany adds on, quietly.

"My name is Sebastian." Sebastian responds.

"And my name is Blaine." Blaine adds on.

"Its nice to meet you guys." Santana says and then turns back to Brittany.

"As I was saying Britt, I think we should leave the dome." The two boys look at her in shock, along with Brittany.

"Why?" Brittany asks, quietly.

"Because I want to be with you, I want to love you, and I want to marry.....you." Santana says so softly that Brittany could barely hear her.

"Aww Tana, I want everything you want as much as you want it to this exact day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters of my stories of so short. I've been writing my chapters at school. But my chapters will start getting longer. Promise.

After they speak, get to know each other, and plan their escape, they split up and go home to pack supplies. When Santana gets home, she talks to her mother, then "heads to bed". The second Santana reaches her room, she immediately begins to pack. She grabs clothes, toiletries, weapons, food, and water. When Brittany gets home, she tells her parents goodnight and heads to her bedroom. She grabs supplies such as water, food, clothes, and other necessities. When Blaine gets home, he goes straight to his room and packs. He packs weapons, clothes, and food. When Sebastian gets home, he immediately gets into a fight with his drunk father. As his father shouts and swings at him, Sebastian dodges the hits. With one punch, Stephen is knocked out. Sebastian goes to pack leaving his father on the floor. Sebastian packs weapons, clothes, and the food his abusive father wouldn't allow him to eat. Sebastian decides to go to sleep in the storage room. The only place he feels safe. He leaves as his father begins to wake. Sebastian settles himself on the floor of the closet, tiredly. He can't seem to fall to sleep. Suddenly, the door swings open revealing a small looking Blaine with his small arms wrapped around his waist. He honest to God look like one of those sad abused animals on the sad commercials.

"What's wrong, B?" Sebastian asks while holding his arms out. Blaines shakes his head so faintly that Sebastian could barely see it and suddenly flings himself into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian holds him as tight as he can as Blaine clings to him like he is his life line as sobs wrack through his small body frame. Once Blaine is calm enough to loosen his grip a little, he is exhausted and falls asleep in Sebastian's arms. Suddenly the door swings open again with Santana carrying in her bag tiredly along with Blaine's who happened to leave his in the middle of the hall. Santana walks in and lays down. As she snuggles up to Sebastian and Blaine, she waits for Brittany. When they begin to fall to sleep, the door swings open for the third time that night revealing a tired looking Brittany. Brittany walks in slowly, lays down, and cuddles up against Santana.

"Love you." Santana murmurs to Brittany.

"I love you too." Brittany whispers back.

"I love you." Sebastian whispers to Blaine.

"Luv you too." Blaine slurs.

"Love you guys." Santana and Brittany whisper.

"Love you too." Sebastian whispers along with Blaine's slur.

They all finally fall into a peaceful sleep, tangled around one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will probably never know what happened to Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breya's back!!!!!! Remember when I said when I first first started about you guys getting to know me. Well, this is number 1.  
> I have 7 siblings.

When they all began to wake it is 3 a.m., Blaine is dead sleep while everyone else is getting everything organised and ready to go. Sebastian tries to wake Blaine but then decides to carry him. Santana and Brittany carry the supplies filled bags. They all run (besides Blaine) down the long hallway to the emergency exit. Before they begin to exit, Blaine wakes. He jumps from Sebastian's arms and begins to walk. Before they open the door, Blaine pauses.  
"What's wrong, B?" Sebastian asks. Blaine shakes his head.  
"It's just what if we die. If we die, we can't be together. None of us." They didn't think about it that way.  
"How about this? If we say what we never got to say to each other, then we know that no matter what happens, dead or alive, we will love each other forever." Sebastian suggests.

"Okay." Blaine replies.

"I'll start." Santana states. "Britt, you are my best friend. You helped me when no one else would. You held me. You loved me even when I was Auntie Snixx. I love you to the last star and back. Sebastian, you and Blaine are one of the cutest couples I've ever seen beside Britt and I, of course. Blaine, I adore you. From you puppy dog eyes to your sweet personality. I love you guys." Santana ends.

"We love you too." They reply.

"Okay, I'll go next." Sebastian states. "B, you are the love of my life. You saved my life more times than I can count. You are the first person I've let walk through the triple locked doors to my walls or should I say my castle, Prince Blaine? I love you from the moon and back. Santana, even though we met a short time ago,you have become one of my best friends. From your snarkiness to your quirkiness. Brittany, you are one of my best friends. You helped me open up my heart. I love everything about you from your happiness to your colorfulness." Sebastian finishes, trailing off.

"I'll go next." Blaine states, firmly. "Bastian, you are the light to my world. You were there when everyone left. I love you with all of my heart. Santana, I love your beauty and your personality. Brittany, I love everything about you." Blaine finishes, quietly.

"Well, I guess I am last." Brittany says. "Tana, you are my dolphin. Blainey, you are my puppy. Sebby, you are my pretty bird. That's all I have to say." Brittany says, gently.

"I love you guys." They tell each other before they turn around a open the door, fearlessly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, a cliffhanger! Sorry guys! I didn't have enough space on my paper. I am trying to start from a page in a half to a full page. This chapter is a full page while the other chapters are a page and a half. These goodbyes had me thinking that this was real. Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I had some school and health issues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seven siblings. I am the oldest.
> 
> I do not own Criminal Minds or anything in this story that is in reference to any TV series.

They face the door and..... step out. The moment they step out, they are sure that they are going to die. At that moment, Blaine just so happens to trip and fall. Sebastian immediately runs to tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, he pauses when he sees Blaine laying on his back laughing, hysterically. He walks closer and starts to chant,"We aren't dead". Santana and Brittany join in. The two young couples dance and sing around each other. They begin to walk. The first day was terrible. Since the dome was in the middle of a desert, it was 105 degrees. They didn't want want to drink up all of the water so they waited. The second day was better. It was raining. Brittany and Blaine were so excited. As they played in the rain, Sebastian and Santana walk side by side talking about what they have planned for the future. The third day, it is still raining. They finally made it out of the desert but they are exhausted. They finally stop and rest. The rain did not bother them. Sebastian lays on the ground bringing Blaine down with him. Santana and Brittany follow suit. The fourth day was easier. They made it out of the desert and were immediately surrounded by trees. They continue to walk. They came to a stop when they saw buildings in the distance. They began to run excitedly when they realize that they have found something other than more trees or another desert. When they get close, all of their adrenaline runs out. They all collapse. Random people see them and run towards them. Someone calls 911. To the four people lying on the ground, the world goes black. Santana wakes, first. She is suffering from malnourishment and sleep deprivation. Brittany wakes up next. She is suffering from dehydration and sleep deprivation. Blaine then wakes up. He is suffering from dehydration and sleep deprivation. Sebastian wakes two days after everyone. He is suffering from abuse, malnourishment, dehydration, and sleep deprivation. Blaine enters the room as soon as he opens his eyes. Sebastian opens his eyes. Blaine leaps in Sebastian's arms snuggling tightly between Sebastian and the hospital bed. When they wake, Santana and Brittany are sitting next to Sebastian's bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sebastian asks, quietly. Blaine curls into Sebastian's side.

"We weren't just going to kidnap Blaine and ditch you." Santana says, harshly. Brittany nods in agreement. Blaine looks up at Santana confused to hear his name.

"Not like that, Santana. I meant what are you guys doing here because visiting hours are over." Sebastian say defending himself. Santana pauses with a look of realization flashing across her face.

"Oh, we just kind of walked in." Santana states, quietly. Sebastian nods slowly, feeling drained.

"Go to sleep, Bastian." Blaine says. "We will be here when you wake." Sebastian falls back into a deep sleep. Blaine continues to lie, cuddled up to him and running his fingers through his hair. Sebastian begins to sleep talk which frightens everyone.

"What's going to happen to us?""How are we alive?""You can't catch a falling star, it would burn up in the atmosphere." The ones who are awake just listen and don't do anything. "It's more like we're looking for a needle in a pile of needles. A needle would stand out in a haystack.""I totally saved your life and I'm pretty certain it was caught on tape.""I'm about to get naked so they can scrub me down. Is that something you really want to see?" That's when the laughter started. He sounded so serious that we believed that it was just the drugs. Over a course of three hours, Sebastian continues to talk in his sleep. This is the moment when Blaine realizes that Sebastian has and always be his person. Santana looks at Brittany and thinks the same. Two hours later, Sebastian wakes and the four of them talk like nothing ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice the Criminal Minds' Spencer Reid quotes? If you did, comment below your favorite quotes from any of your favorite shows, movies, comics, anything you want.


End file.
